charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Mikelle
Mikelle was a Whitelighter who, as a mortal, was a charge of Paige Matthews. She had lived a rough life, and lost faith in herself, and became a target for Darklighters, which was why the Council of Elders assigned Paige to protect her. After Sid tried to kill her, Paige had no choice but to reveal her true identity to Mikelle. Eventually, she was captured by Salek, a Darklighter leader, and used as a decoy to kill Paige. She was fatally injured when she called for Paige's help, who was trapped inside a dream world at the time. Because of wounds sustained from Salek, she died and became a Whitelighter, she then healed Paige, who was shot by an arrow trying to save her. Biography Early Life Mikelle was born into a mortal family and lived in San Francisco, California. She lived a rough life, which scarred her emotionally and led her to become an alcoholic, or at least a heavy drinker. Because of this, she found it hard to believe in herself or that she was meant for something in life, not knowing that she was a future Whitelighter. Paige and the Darklighters After the Council of Elders were afraid Mikelle would not do the good she was destined to do, they assigned half-whitelighter and Charmed One Paige Matthews to guide her. However, Paige was not to reveal her true identity. While in an alley in San Francisco, Mikelle was attacked by a Darklighter named Sid. Her inner-Whitelighter inadvertently called for Paige, who arrived and helped her while she was defending herself using her martial art skills. After almost hitting him with a deflected arrow, Paige orbed herself and Mikelle to Phoebe's condo to check on her half-sister, and she was told about Witches, Darklighters and Whitelighters. Following that, they drove to the Halliwell Manor, where Mikelle took a seat in the family room and Paige gave her a pep talk. However, Mikelle didn't believe that she was meant for something, like Paige said she was, and tried to leave, but Piper, Paige's other half-sister, froze her to stop her leaving. black orbing before Mikelle.]] After unfreezing, Mikelle went into the conservatory looking for Paige and saw the sisters lying on the floor with Christy and Billie Jenkins stood over their unmoving bodies. Believing the Jenkinses had killed them, she ran outside, but was not cloaked by Paige's powers anymore because she was in a deep sleep. Sensing her, Salek, a Darklighter teacher, arrived and grabbed her by the throat before revealing he wanted to use her to lure Paige to him, and orbed both her and himself to the Darklighter chambers in the Underworld. Death and Rebirth In the Underworld, Mikelle was severely wounded and slowly dying, though she managed to call for Paige, who was in dream world due to Christy and Billie. When Paige finally arrived, Mikelle was nearing her last breath, and could only watch as Salek shot Paige in the back with an arrow and left her also to die. As the poison began to kill Paige, Mikelle lost her last grip on life and died. However, as a future Whitelighter, death was not the end, and she was presumably brought to the Heavens and given the choice to become a Whitelighter by the Council of Elders. She accepted and orbed back down to the Underworld, where Paige was near death and her half-sisters were standing helplessly. A blue aura was around Mikelle, but it was then concentrated into her hands and turned a bright golden colour. She held her hands over her former Whitelighter and the light healed her. She then realised that she did have a meaning in life: to save the Charmed Ones. She proceeded to orb back to the Heavens after hearing the Elders call and her years as a guardian angel began. Powers and Abilities During Life power]] *Martial arts: Mikelle was a good martial artist during her life, able to hold her own against the Darklighter. Sid without the aid of magical powers long enough for Paige to arrive to help her. *Calling: As Paige's charge, Mikelle could call for her whenever she wanted, though the first time it was her inner-Whitelighter who called during her battle with Sid. As a Whitelighter *Orbing: After death, Mikelle was offered the chance to become a Whitelighter and accepted, and immediately orbed to the cave where she had died and where Paige was dying from a Darklighter arrow's poison. She orbed back to the Heavens after healing her. *Healing: Immediately after her transformation into a Whitelighter, Mikelle orbed to the dying Paige and healed her. At first, she had an aura around her, but it all went into her hands before her power was activated and her former Whitelighter was healed. *Hovering: Another Whitelighter power Mikelle was granted was the power to hover. *Sensing: Just like all other Whitelighters, Mikelle became capable of sensing others, particularly charges. *Potion making: Following her transformation, Mikelle was capable of brewing magical potions and mixtures. *Regeneration: As an immortal being, Mikelle became capable of self-healing when physically wounded. *Immortality: As a whitelighter, Mikelle was made an immortal being, and could not be killed by any means other than by the poison Darklighter arrows are dipped in. Behind the Scenes *Mikelle was portrayed by Sara Downing during her one appearance in The Jung and the Restless http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0762605/ . *She was one of the many Whitelighters whose names began with an "m", amongst; Maggie Murphy, Maria, Melissa, Marcus, Morgan Marks and Matthew Halliwell. *Mikelle was the last whitelighter-to-be to appear in the series. *Her appearance, attitude, and alcoholic traits ("it's 5 o'clock somewhere") make her a strong parallel of who Paige used to be. Appearances Mikelle appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 :The Jung And The Restless Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Mortals Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical beings Category:Innocents Category:Charges Category:Vanquished or Killed